


Kingly Kiss

by papyruswiki



Series: Papyton Week 2020 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Papyton Week 2020, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: King Mettaton has feelings for a certain skeleton.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papyton Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658314
Kudos: 21
Collections: Papyton Fics





	Kingly Kiss

It had been a long day of work for Mettaton.

Of course, Mettaton’s idea of work was fairly different from everyone else’s. Considering he was the king, the monsters of the Underground expected him to be doing things like budgeting the taxpayers’ money, finalizing a decree on humans, and figuring out how to allocate resources. Mettaton, however, had spent the day designing statues of himself, planning his next party, and rehearsing for his show.

The people weren’t happy with his rule, and Mettaton knew it. At this point, though, he was reluctant to step down—he’d been on the throne for almost five months now, and besides, who else was there to rule? Without him, the Underground would become a hopeless anarchy. Even if he wasn’t the best king, he was still keeping everything together.

He was convincing himself of this as he went to dinner. However, everything to do with ruling a kingdom left his mind the minute he entered the dining hall of the castle and saw someone waiting at the table for him.

Papyrus.

Papyrus had offered to become the king’s agent not long after Mettaton had taken the throne, and Mettaton thought he had never made a better decision. Papyrus was a hard worker, loyal almost to a fault. His very presence seemed to uplift the people around him. Mettaton always found himself smiling at something the skeleton said.

Secretly, he also thought Papyrus was kind of cute in the looks department.

Mettaton didn’t betray any of his thoughts, though, as he took his seat at the head of the table. “Dining with me tonight, darling?” he asked nonchalantly.

“If you wish, my liege!” Papyrus saluted him.

“I’d like that very much. Addie, would you fetch a meal for Papyrus, please?” Mettaton asked of the monster who was serving him. She nodded and left the room.

While they ate, Papyrus gave a report of everything he’d done that day, as well as how the people of the Underground seemed to be doing. Nothing seemed to have changed. Everyone was as despondent as ever.

Mettaton truly wasn’t sure how to fix that. His shows were as exciting as ever, but their effects seemed to last only a short time.

Papyrus joined Mettaton for a walk in the castle gardens after supper and noticed Mettaton’s unusual silence. “What are you thinking about, Your Majesty?”

“Oh… nothing, really. Well…” Mettaton saw a bench nearby and gestured to Papyrus to come sit down. “I guess I’m just a little worried about everyone. Nobody seems very happy, no matter what I do. Sometimes I wonder if taking this job was the right thing to do.”

To his surprise, Papyrus did not immediately assure Mettaton that he was doing fine. He seemed to be quite deep in thought. Eventually he said, “Your Majesty, I’m really not sure whether I can say you’re doing a good job or not. After all, I have little knowledge of how to run a kingdom. But based on what I’ve seen, I think you’re doing the best you can. And that’s all anyone should ever ask of you. I think the Underground might be worse off without someone like you taking care of it.”

“I suppose so…” Mettaton smiled suddenly, and looked away from Papyrus almost shyly. “You know, I should probably tell you how much you influence me. You’ve been a wonderful agent, Papyrus. More than that, really. You’ve been a wonderful _friend.”_

Papyrus sat up straighter at Mettaton’s words. “… friend?” he managed.

Mettaton nodded and slowly took Papyrus’s hand. “You’ve really lifted me up in these dark times, Papyrus. I’ve really only felt this close to two other people… one of them is gone now, and the other… I don’t think I have a ghost of a chance of making up with them.” He grimaced at his unintended pun, then gently stroked Papyrus’s thumb with his own.

Papyrus’s brain appeared to be shutting down, as he could only seem to stare at their interlocked hands.

Mettaton couldn’t help himself anymore. “Tell me if you don’t want this,” he whispered, and lifted his lips to Papyrus’s smile.

Papyrus did not object to the kiss; in fact, he leaned into it, his eyes fluttering closed, a sigh escaping from his chest.

They stayed that way for a few seconds until Mettaton pulled back, watching Papyrus’s eyes flicker back open dreamily.

“Is this allowed?” Papyrus wondered out loud.

“I’m the king. I say it is,” Mettaton chuckled, brushing his fingers along Papyrus’s jaw.

“Can’t argue with that.” Papyrus grinned.

“That said… I think we should keep this our little secret for now,” Mettaton suggested, adjusting the collar of Papyrus’s button-down shirt and pulling slightly at his tie. “We wouldn’t want people thinking I’m getting distracted.”

“Of course not.”

Mettaton stood and, after another soft touch to Papyrus’s cheekbone, said, “Well, I have a few more things to do before I turn in for the night. You should go on home yourself.” He smiled. “Sleep well.”

As Mettaton walked away, he knew that _he_ would sleep well that night… knowing that he had something to keep him happy in the trying upcoming days.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: King.
> 
> over halfway through! hopefully I'll finish this week.
> 
> **undertalegay:** my UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@skeles0na:** my personal twitter


End file.
